The Galaxy Crisis 1-1 And so It Begins
by PsiOblivion
Summary: While Blizzard and his teammates are on vacation, exploring the galaxy, they encounter many strange happenings, and rowdy enemies. From malicious ghosts that were never laid to rest, to the final revival of a galactic tyrant whom wants revenge on the remaining saiyans, as well as settle the score with Blizzard.


"Alright everyone, the exploration continues west of here. We should get to the center of the sector in no time", Blizzard called out. The crew decided that it would be a lovely time to go exploring more of the cosmos.

"Setting coordinates Sir! Arrival time to the center of the sector appears to be in 72 hours.", Zelato said as he typed in the directions.

"Affirmative...and stop calling me sir". Blizzard said to Zelato as he facepalmed.

Buulala, laughed and giggled. "Yay! This is gonna be so fun! I hope we get to break something! Or even find a treasure chest full of cookies", Buulala yelled as she flew around the room with lit up eyes. "Buulala was always pretty excited when it came to sweets. Her sweet tooth was only rivaled by Blizzard, and surprisingly not Swinach's who only really cared for meat and fruit.

Swinach walked up towards the glass that showed a clear view of space. I do wonder what's out there in that area...as long as it isn't that Beerus guy again", he said.

"That's not polite Swinach, you forgot to say Lord", Buulala mocked as she squinted her eyes and tried to mimic Beerus's voice. Everyone in the room giggled, as she was almost spot on. With that, the group had all returned to their rooms for the night...

The halls were filled with members of the Galactic enforcers. Some were going into the hologram room to train, others into the mess hall, and some were turning in for the "night". Jasmine made her way down to the library, in hopes of passing the time by reading. "I've gotten the high score on every video game here so far, and I've lost interest in all of them. I wonder if the next planet we visit will have any new ones. Wait...is that elato...i wonder what he's doing", Jasmine pondered. She approached him slowly, as she knew that Zelato was easily startled.

"Hi Jasmine. Did you finally get bored beating all the high scores? We have lots of cool adventure books down here", Zelato said whilst still looking down at the book. He detected her presence easier than she had thought.

"I'll look around and see if I spot anything interesting. But before I do, I have a question for you...what made you join the Galactic Rescue team...I'm quite curious", Jasmine said as she sifted through the book on the shelf. Zelato paused for a second, as if he was unsure himself. "I mean, we have no problem with you not wanting to go on the missions and all but what makes you want to stay here", she continued.

"It's funny actually. I find myself tortured all the time by Swinach's anger...and Buulala's craziness...not to mention the Ginyu force and their bickering over who gets the last chocolate parfait...but for some reason, I like being here. It's like the family I never had...with the exception of a few stress inducing cousins.

Jasmine smiled, and continued to sift through the books. "Ah, this must be one of those Stephen King books Blizzard was telling me about. Then again, I could also take Buulala's recommendation for the advanced electromagnetic current in advanced physics...which I'm surprised she knew about...

Elsewhere on the ship, Blizzard and Bulma where conversing via an galactic monitor. "I'm telling you Bulma, there is no way he would agree to it...and no offense but he's not exactly big on kindness", Blizzard said as he facepalmed.

Yeah, my husband can be a little hard to get along with, but that's exactly why I want him to go with you all. He's been lacking excitement lately and I think maybe some travel might make him and Goku a litle less fidgety. Plus if they keep angering Beerus he'll end up destroying the planet, so its good to get them away for awhile", Said the blue haired scientist.

I'll have to mull it over, Bulma but no promises...he said somewhat in a depressing manner. He was not looking forward the bickering of the two saiyans...and on top of that, Swinach would also be among them...he eventually started to wonder if this is what hell would be like for him if he somehow wound up there.

"Thanks blizzard, I'll tell them you would be glad to have them aboard. Later! Trunks, put that down that's not a toy""Bulma said as she chased the younger half saiyan letting the monitor turn off.

"But wait, I didn't...oh whatever. If I'm lucky maybe they'll forget about everything", Blizzard said as got up and left the communication room.


End file.
